


A bad idea, me and you

by BecaAMM



Series: Waitress AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Doctor Jon Snow, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sansa is a not happily married woman. Jon Snow is her doctor. Getting involved with him a terrible, terrible idea.





	A bad idea, me and you

“So, you said on the phone the bleeding was very mild?” Doctor Snow asked, looking down at Sansa.

Jon Snow wasn’t usually her doctor. Her actual gynaecologist  – Olenna Redwyne – was had retired, so she was now consulting with him for the next months. She would happily wait for another woman to be hired and follow with her but she couldn’t wait, as she was fucking _pregnant._

Ugh, the word alone could give her all the bad sort of shivers.

“Yes,” she nodded.

Doctor Snow… He was handsome. Tall and strong, with brown eyes, a sweet smile and long black hair. He was straight up hot.

“And has it stopped?”

“Yes. It was just for a while.”

He thought for a moment and shrugged.  

“Good. You’re fine.”

_Wait, what?_

Sansa frowned, looking up at him.

“Is that… Is that all?”

She couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Yeah. Spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy.”

The woman suddenly felt the urge to yell at him. The clinic was empty, she was tired and stressed, and he’d made her come all the way  _there_  to say she was ‘fine’?

“Do you have anything else to say?” she insisted.

Doctor Snow stared at her for a moment, lost in his thoughts, but came back seconds later.

“Yes. I’ll see you…” he cleared his throat and blushed. “I’ll see you in your next appointment, but don’t hesitate to call.”

Before he could finish what he was saying, she already on her way out but stopped to point a finger at his handsome face.

“You made come here…” Sansa pointed a finger at his long face. “Why did you make me come here if  _spotting is a perfectly normal symptom in early pregnancy_?” she quoted him. “I had to wake up earlier and cross the whole town just to hear that  _spotting is a perfectly normal symptom?”_

He blushed deeply.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” he replied in a murmur.

Jon Snow was weird. He was gorgeous but weird. He was always awkward around Sansa, looked at her for more time than necessary and was the youngest doctor she’d even come across in her life. Even though he was gorgeous and she couldn’t stop thinking of kissing him – especially when he was awkward –, she was a married woman. Not a  _happily_  married woman, but just married. She and Joffrey were together for five years now, and if she hadn’t had sex with him for the first time in three of those years, she wouldn’t be there.

“What time does this place opens?” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“9 o’clock,” he affirmed, embarrassed.

Sansa frowned. It wasn’t even 7:15.

“You made me come all the way here, two hours early, just to say…”

“I’m really sorry, ma’am, I…”

“No,” she slammed her purse on the table. “You know what? I don’t want you to be my doctor anymore.”

Doctor Snow’s eyes widened and she could even see something inside him break.

“No, please,” he moved closer to her quickly. “Please, I won’t do this anymore. Just… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Sansa turned around, decided to leave, and slammed the door after herself.

Just when she outside the clinic, though, the young woman noticed she’d forgotten her purse, so she walked inside again and, without thinking, kissed him.

It was a quick, crazy kiss, and she almost melted with his soft lips against hers.

And that was the last proof she needed to her insanity.

“Shit,” she muttered, moving away from him and realising what she’d just done.

His jaw dropped for a moment, and Sansa used the moment to grab her purse and run away, but he blocked the door before she could open it with his long arm, and she could see his wedding ring shine with the light in the room.

“What?” doctor Snow exclaimed.  “Wait.”

“I need to…”

“I want to see you again,” he interrupted her.

All the looks, all of the awkwardness… Apparently, she wasn’t the only one with a crush.

Damn, she _couldn’t do that_.

“Maybe we can have a coffee or something?”

Sansa looked up, ready to answer, but frowned.

“I can’t have coffee,” she reminded him. “It’s on the bad food list you gave to me. What kind of doctor are you?”

Jon stared at her and ran a hand over her face.

Dammit.

“This is a bad idea,” she looked at him, pacing around the office.

“A terrible idea,” he agreed, walking closer to her.

Sansa nodded, taking a long breath.

“Yeah. I mean… You have a wife,” she reminded him, pointing at his hand.

“And you have a husband.”

Sansa looked at him for a moment. Dammit, he was so gorgeous, he looked like a real prince.

“You are my doctor.”

 “You’re pregnant.” He affirmed, but instead of distancing himself, he just walked closer to her.

In just a second, Doctor Snow lifted her and made her sat on his table.

“Doctor Snow…” she whispered.

“Call me Jon,” he muttered, his lips dangerously close to hers.

“Jon…” she panted. “We shouldn’t.”

In response,  _Jon_ leant down and kissed her on the lips.

Sansa moaned instantly, feeling his large hand running up her long legs as his tongue met hers. He tasted like toothpaste and chocolate.

After a long kiss, he released her lips and kissed her neck, making her gasp.

“It is a terrible idea.”

But oh, it was a really good bad idea.

“A terrible, terrible idea,” He whispered against her skin. She was soft and smelled like strawberries, something _he loved_.

And, God, his lips were so good.

“But no one has to know,” the woman pointed, gasping when his mouth descended to her cleavage.

“No one,” Jon hand found its way to between her legs and his fingertips touched her inner thigh. “God, Sansa…”

She pushed his coat and Jon moved away just enough throw it away and find his way back between her legs. His long fingers found their way to the buttons of her work dress as he kissed her again, and Sansa’s blue eyes closed when he rubbed his hardening bulge against her clothed core.

“Jon,” she said against his lips.

“It is a terrible, terrible idea,” he massaged one of her breasts and leant down to take it in his mouth.

Sansa nodded, letting a short moan.

“Terrible idea.”

Jon lifted her skirt, kneeling down before her, and his eyes didn’t leave hers when he took her underwear off.

“Sansa,” he called, his voice thick with desire.

“Yes?” she panted.

Slowly, He leant down and gave her folds a long lazy lick that sent a wave of pleasure all over her and a new layer of wetness to between her legs.

“It is the sweetest bad idea I’ve ever had.”

Sansa threw her head back and let out a moan.

She was so screwed.


End file.
